How Can I tell My Dad's That I'm in Love
by crazygurl34
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to be older, married, and ready to take a break from my busy Broadway career. Not in high school still. What will my fathers think? What will he think?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this story was inspired but How Can I tell Mom & Dad That I'm in Love by The Lovelites. If you never heard it then I suggest you do. Also I'm not very good writer or very good with grammar. So there's bound to be a lot of mistakes in this and if there is I'm sorry. I do not have a beta and if you know one that will take this story on then I'm all for it. But till then you are just going to have to deal will my sad attempts to fix it up. Again very sorry!!! Now hope you enjoy the story. This is going to be my first attempt at a chapter story. So no promise of quick updates.

On a side note I Do Not Own Glee. Wish I did then Noah would be my Hubby on the show.

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to be older, married, and ready to take a break from my busy Broadway career. Not in high school still. What will my fathers think? What will he think? What am I supposed to do now, I really need to calm down and think this through. I'm Rachel Berry. I can do anything. I am a star. Well I was a star. God I hope he doesn't freak out. Please if there is a higher power out there do not let him freak out. Ok just breath Berry, god I sound like Puck when I say that. Ok now get your keys and go over to his house and tell him.

As I made my way down the stairs I wasn't even aware if my fathers were there. All I had on my mind, to get to his house and tell him. Then afterwards think of our options together like adults. The drive to his house felt like hours. Was this how Quinn felt when she had to tell Finn she was pregnant. I wonder what his thoughts were. It made me beguine to wonder what Pucks thoughts were when he heard about Quinn also.

God, that was such a big mess filled with too much drama that no one need anymore. They had so many problems that truthfully I think they all were a little relieved when Quinn lost the baby. That when that tragic event happen it brought all of us back together to get through it together as a whole and make sure that none of them try to do something stupid. It took them a year but they all got back on track I think.

I didn't even notice when I pull up to his house. I really should have been paying more attention to the road then think of old memories. At least I made it here safely. Ok now I need to get of the car and knock on his door and talk to him. You can do it Berry! Ok one step at time. Knock on door. Ok now breath.

"Oh hello Rachel. He's up in his room if you looking for him" said the older lady.

"Ok, thank you." I said as I made my way up the stairs forgetting my manners at the moment. Daddy would be mad at me if saw how I treated an adult like that. Ok stupid mind stop wondering off topic.

As I approached his door I could hear something odd on the other side. My stomach was clinching in fear and anticipation. I'm not sure why but I start to develop a cold sweat on my forehead. Standing in front of the door I finally found the courage in me to open the door. Slow raising my hand to the doorknob and turning. Then ever so slowing pushing it open I was greeted with the image of my boyfriend of a year in the very intimate act of making love to Quinn Farbray.

"Rachel, Oh My God!!! What are you doing here? I though I told I was gonna be over later." said my soon to be Ex-Boyfriend.

"Well I couldn't wait till to night to talk to you Finn! I had news to tell you also that could not wait." I said as I watched Finn and Quinn scramble around to put clothes on. I could believe it he cheated on me with Quinn. The person he said he could never look at the same again after the whole Babygate incident.

"Rachel I was gonna tell ya this tonight. But since you already here now I might as well tell you. I wanna break up with ya. I'm sorry but after the whole babygate and being with you, made me see that I'm still in love with Quinn. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen this way. Your really Great Rach you are. But I don't think were meant to be together forever. Ya know what I mean? Like you were supposed to help me through the whole thing. Ya know," said Finn as he sat there holding her hand smiling at her.

Here I was standing in his room not even sure I know what was going on. He was breaking up with me before I could even tell him I was pregnant with his child. Just so he could be with his, his Quinn. Who had cheated on him before and became pregnant by his best friend. They both had these big stupid grins on there face. What was I supposed to do? So before I even had the chance to tell him I did a very un-berry like move. I ran.

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~

I wasn't really sure where I was going all I knew was that I need to leave and I need to leave now. So I hopped in my car and just drove. When I finally came to and could comprehend what just happen I drove to the park very calmly like it was a normal day. Parked my car and proceeded to my secret spot. Once I was at my haven I broke down and cried like there was no tomorrow.

I cried for my future, I cried for my baby, I cried for my baby's future, I just cried. I didn't know how long I was there before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Shocked out of my stupor, I looked up to notice that it was Puck who found me. Of all the people in the world it was he. I could tell he felt awkward, but the fact that he was trying to make me feel better just set me off even more. So I sat there in Pucks arms crying my eyes out.

"What's wrong Berry? Did you get rejected from a College or something." He said.

I could see he was trying to make a joke to light the mood and I was very gratefully for that. But all that did was make me cry harder knowing that college wasn't in my plans as of now.

"Shit Berry I was joking! Are you ok? Shit, please stop crying I cant handle crying women. I never know the right thing to say. Shit Berry will you stop crying if I have sex with you that will make you feel better and me it's a win-win." Puck said with his I'm a sexy guy and you know you want to sleep with me smirk.

After that one I actually had to laugh that look was too much. I notice once I stop crying he looked happy and smile that smile of his.

"Ok Berry really what's up"

"Noah, I did something rather unlike me and now I must deal with the consequences of my actions like an adult would."

"What did you do?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Fuck really? Shit Berry never though I would hear ya say those words to me."

"Never though I would say them to you either Noah."

"So what you going too do? Does Finn know yet or am I the first luck person to find out."

"Finn doesn't know yet and he never will find out since he just broke up with me no more then two hours ago. After I find him and Quinn being intimate together."

"Shit Berry really? You just walked in on Saint fucking Hudson Fucking The Wanna-Be Virgin Mary?"

"Well not as crudely as you put it but yes"

"So what you going to do now?"

"I'm going to tell my fathers. I'm positive they will be disappointed in me and my choice that I made but will help me out."

"Well good luck on that Berry hope it all works out for ya. But how you going to keep Finn from finding out? I know the boys a little slow in the head but I think he might say something when he notice you stomach start to get fatter."

"Don't call my baby fat Noah! As you know there is only about three and half months left of school. I should be able to hide my baby bump. Quinn did for four months." I regretted saying that last part when I noticed Noah's face fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Its ok Berry don't worry about it. Well it's late so I better head on home. Good Luck with ya folks." He said as he walked off.

I felt really bad about bring that up, but I can't worry about that right now. I need to go home and like an adult tell my father's about my situation and talk with them about plans and course of actions to take.

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~

"No daughter of ours will have a child out of wedlock! You either have an abortion and continue with our plans for your future or pack your bag and get out of our house" my daddy yelled at me while my pop sat on the couch crying.

"If that how you feel then ok." I told them both calm and they seem to relax thinking that everything will be normal again. I stood up and slowly made my way up to my room. Thirty minutes later I walked down the stairs with two of my biggest luggage (out of the set) being rolling on each side, a duffle bag over my shoulder and my pack back on my back. As I walk towards the door I drop my keys in the key bowl to the sounds my pop crying and my daddy looking at me in shock.

"Goodbye daddy. Goodbye pop. I love you both." I said with as much strength as I could muster and shut the door behind me.

I didn't have anywhere to go. I had no boyfriend. No real friends. I was alone in this world just my baby and me. Shit! I started walking to get as far from my house… from the Berry's house as I could. I must have walk around for an hour before I notice where I end up. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door and knocked. I could hear noise on the other side. Then finally after a couple minutes the door opened.

"My fathers kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go. I'm sorry, I just…" I said as I started to cry.

"Coming here Berry." Noah said as he pulled me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAV'S I GOT!!! I really didn't think it would get that many let alone that many views it did in just a couple days. YAY for me lol, ya I'm easily pleased. BUT I REALLY wanna say thanks to the few (sierrafromwa, shinecsc, ashssimi, mileycyrus13, Gilmoregirl828, JillyBeanX-o-X) that reviewed the story for me you guys are the one that got me writing just a little bit quicker. So thank you hope you enjoy. Also I notice I didn't say this but they are in their last year of high school okay.

Do Not Own Glee…. Sad day on that.

~~~~~~3˙¬§¬˙£~~~~~~

**Noah's POV**

"Berry calm down and stop crying. Shh everything will work its self out now come inside and put your stuff down." I told Berry.

Danm who would have thought my day would turn out like this. Never in my life or anyone's life did I think I would be standing here comforting Rachel fucking Berry for a second time. Shit if I wasn't trying to be a better Jew. Ok good, she inside now, getting her to calm the fuck down now should be easy.

"Berry… Berry…Rachel please for the love of anyone's god will you stop crying and try to calm the fuck down." I said to her. Shit wrong think to say she looks like she ready to go off on some stupid rant or shit! Like she is going to cry again. Shit I need to stop this.

"Berry just keep it down my little sister is in the other room and and I really don't want her to walk in and see you like this. So please jus calm down." I said.

Ok now pick up Berry's crap and lug it up to my room while dragging her behind me, easier said then done. Well least she's following me with out me having to drag her ass up the stairs. Danm Berry what the hell you got in these bags? Bricks! Danm to think she was lugging and dragging these around town. Shit I better make her rest or some shit like that since she's… Ya.

"Berry… Berry… Rachel."

"I'm sorry, what is it Noah"

"Geez glad to see I could get your attention so easily. But whatever, so how long were you wondering around for anyways. Cause I gotta say feels like you got nothing but fuckin bricks in ya bag."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but as you know Noah I have a lot on my mind. Though to answer your question I would have to say maybe an hour or so. I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I'll have you know that there are no bricks in my luggage; I merely had to pack smart. So everything I want or would need had to fit in those suitcases."

"Again, Geez Berry don't need to know your whole life story was just messing around with ya." I said as we walked into my room.

"Well anyways here's my room why don't ya lay down an rest or something. The day has been kinda fucked up for you. If I was ya I would wanna sleep the rest of the day away." I said as I pulled her to my bed. She didn't argue or fight with me as I put her in my bed.

That's what I liked about her. She could read the meaning behind my sentences and I don't need to sound like a pussy while saying it either. I just say what I want and she doesn't get all butt hurt over it. As I pull the cover around her and turn around to leave I felt her grab my shirt.

"Can you please stay with me till I fall asleep Noah? I really do not feel like being by myself at the moment." She said in the quietest voice I ever heard from her.

I really wanted to tell her no, but couldn't. So I make her move over, slid in beside her and hug her. She starts crying again and all I can do his rub circles in her back and try to get her to calm down. I end up comforting her for a third time that day. After about fifteen minutes or so she start to relax and slowly slip into sleep. As I wait for her to fall into a deep sleep I find my eyes starting to close also.

~~~~~~3˙¬§¬˙£~~~~~~

It feel's like someone is staring at me. Also what's this extra weight feeling on my chest and arm? An since when did I have long hair. This does not feel right at all and for some reason or another I got a gut feeling that I should not open my eyes. I slow start to crack open my eye's; the image I'm greeted with is my ma's face. Let me tell you she does not look happy. Wonder why that is. Then it hits me I'm in bed with Berry. SHIT!

"There is a perfectly good reason why there is a girl asleep in my bed with me and I will tell you as soon as we are down stairs." I said in my lowest voice possible I was surprised to hear my mother whisper back at me.

"Your Ass better not being lying to me and down in the kitchen in five minutes." She said as she leaves the room.

I take a deep breath in and look to my side to see that she's still sleeping that's a good thing since she needs the rest. An I really don't want her around when I talk to my Ma right now. I make my way out the bed with out waking her up. From years of practice. As I head down stairs I really don't know to say or think on this whole fucked up situation or what to tell my Ma. But I better think of something fucking quick since I'm standing right in front of her now.

"So Noah, what is the reason for you have a girl in your room. Let alone sleeping in the same bed with you?"

"I umm geez Ma I really don't know how to tell you this or what to tell ya. Shit this is hard then I though it would be. But basically she got kicked out her house an has nowhere else to go. She was tired n didn't wanna be by herself so I stayed with her an feel asleep."

"Why doesn't she go over to her boyfriend Finn's house and sleep there? I'm sure Carol would gladly let her stay with them. From what I heard she is quite the lovely girl. So give me a better reason Noah."

"Danm Ma kinda forgot you two are friends. Hahaha… but Ma if I tell you this you cannot tell anyone Ma! I meant it! This is not my story to be telling but since I'm the only one that can tell ya right now I guess. But first ya got promise me you will not tell anyone."

"Noah I promise I will not say anything to anyone. Now please tell me because you have me kinda worried."

"She's pregnant." I said with a sigh. "She walked in on Finn cheating on her with his Ex. Can you fucking believe that. Then told her it was over. She never got the chance to tell him."

"Oh Noah, she need to tell him he has a right to know."

" I know Ma, I really do but I mean she was gonna tell him till she caught him. Then she went home to tell her father's. That didn't end very well for her. I guess they basically told her to get rid of it and she told them no and got kicked out. She has no real friends that she can trust or go to. I mean everyone at school treats her like shit. I try an make sure she's ok but there's only so much I can do Ma."

"Noah, shh honey I understand now and she is more then welcome to stay as long as she wants but she really need to tell Finn. That is his child and he need to be held responsible for it."

"What make ya think he's gonna take responsibility for it huh?"

"Trust me Noah. When his mother hears about this and what happen he will have no choice in the matter."

"What make you think Berry will want him in the matter let alone in the kids life."

"I don't know that Noah, but the child deserves both it's parents. You should know that it's not very easy with only one parent around."

"She's not alone."

"No she isn't. She has you now, I can see that. But are you ready to be a father to a child that is not even yours? It's a hard job Noah. Not very many adults can do, let along teenagers. So you better make sure you know what you are getting yourself into." With that said she got up and made her way towards the stove to get started on dinner.

As I got up out of the chair and made my way out of the kitchen I heard my Ma start talking to me again.

"Also one more thing. The Next time you start cursing like that in front of me you will be ground for a month, on kitchen duty, With No XBOX! Okay sweetie."

~~~~~~3˙¬§¬˙£~~~~~~

Ya my Ma can be a scary lady when she wants to be. I just nod my head and run towards the stairs. But what I didn't see as I tried to run up the stairs was Berry. Crap she must have been fake sleeping or something. I can tell just by the look on her face that she heard us talking.

"Thank you for talking to her for me and stand up for me."

"It was nothing Berry Don't worry about it."

"It wasn't nothing Noah. Not to me at least. No one has every stuck up for me let alone take me in and let me cry on them all day long. God I hate these stupid hormones. One minute I'm happy the next I'm crying up a storm."

"I told ya its nothing. Beside you always been a little crazy so I don't think anyone will notice a difference in ya moods."

"Hahahaa, your right about that at least I have always been moody. But I think I need to get up an go talk to your mother right now and apologize for the bed room incident and to see what she thinks of this whole situation."

See just like I said she can always tell what I'm trying to say, most the times, an not get mad about it. I watch her as she make her way to the kitchen. She looks scared and so small right now. If you were to tell me that she was a seventeen-year-old woman soon to be eighteen, I would say you bullshitting me.

But I guess there are time's when we all either look older then our actually age after the all bullshit we go thought to looking younger then we really are when we get into a mess that we can't fix on our own. Looking for help from the adult figures around us.

I hope Berry knows what she's getting herself into by going in there. If I was her I would have at least wait till she was done using the knifes. Well sound like they are talking now. Danm I could really use a beer after the day I went though.

I slowly make my way to the couch to wait for dinner with my lil sis Lilly. An it looks like she is watching Beauty and the Beast… again. Danm I really wish I could have a beer right now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I know super long time since the last update. But well my stupid charger died on me. Then I finally invested in a new one. Then went back home a lot, where I had no Internet. Then family issues came up. Then finally just got lazy and could think of what to do next. So ya this might not be to great a chapter but I think I have more of an idea where I want this story to go. So hope you enjoy it! Again Sorry for any and all mistakes you find.

Do not own Glee at all…. But does own some pretty awesome books. YAY for Reading!

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~

Rachel POV

The past two weeks have been one of the most odd, sad, funniest, and life altering weeks of my life. Noah's mother Abigail or Abby has she told me to call her, had setup a doctor appointment for me two week ago. To say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement. It was one of the most awkward and to put in simple words scariest moment I went through. I will not even go into detail about it; I'm dreading all my up and coming appointments. It was worth all the awkward moment when I finally set eyes on my baby. I learned that I was about five weeks along and that morning sickness will be showing its ugly head any day now. The doctor and Abby just insist that I start taking my pre-natal vitamins and kept on track with my diet and take it easy, everything will be okay.

In those two weeks we all had developed a routine to go by. I was put in Noah's room. Since he had his own bathroom and I was I need of one since my trip to the bathroom increased when morning sick showed up and he moved to the couch. I felt really awful; I basically just kicked him out of his room. He told me its fine but I didn't believe him. So I went for a walk and came across a garage sale. They happen to be selling a camping cot. Looked well cared for so I bought it for fifteen dollars. Then proceeded to drag said cot back to Noah's. Let just say he wasn't happy when saw me walk though the door.

"Berry what are you doing?"

"Nothing Noah just bringing in a punchiest I just bought. Why do you ask?"

"Berry didn't the doctor and my ma tell you to take it easy?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell you dragging an old crappy looking cot around when you shouldn't even be lifting a pillow around let alone that!"

"Well I…"

"Berry what did the doctor say!"

"To take it easy."

"So then why the hell did you think it was a good idea to lug that fucking old ass cot around? Did just think hmmm wonder what else add stress I can add on to my already fucked up life? Oh I know lets buy this and carry it home"

"Just shut up! Ok I'm sorry Puck! That I felt awful for taking your room after everything you and your family done for me. I just though that you might want you bed back and I can sleep on this. "

"Just hold up Berry you though I would let your fuck two month pregnant ass sleep on that then you're really out of your mind! I gave you my bed for a reason so just stop complain and worrying about everyone else and sleep on the fucking bed. God Berry why do you have to make this so fucking hard. I WANT YOU TO SLEEP ON THE BED!"

"…"

"Berry are you ok…Berry… Rachel please don't cry! Danmmit I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just I know how hard this on ya and I don't want you to worry about anything else okay. When she was preggo she was stressed a lot and always worrying. Its just I don't need you to get all stress out to kay."

"I'm sorry Noah, I will try not to do anymore demanding activities. I will take it easy from now on. Its just my life has change so much. I mean I'm living with you and pregnant, it not even your kid. School is still not any better and having to see Finn and Quinn together is not helping me any. I'm not even sure I believe there is a baby in me. I know I saw the picture and had my bout of sickness and still continue to its just…"

"I know its kind of surreal to think your going to be parent huh?"

"Yes exactly, and it's just hard to believe there is something in me, I always expected to feel pregnant. Do understand what I mean? It's just not hitting me yet. "

"Ya I get ya Berry. You though you and Finn would be all in love and baby this and baby that. But instead you get dump by him so he can get back with the cheating ex, then get kicked outa your house for a baby you don't even think is there, then add school on top of that and you get a pretty shitty end of the stick huh… but jus cause you don't feel preggo means you can go out and lift heavy stuff. So what are we going to do with this thing now?"

"I still think you should take your bed and I will sleep on the cot and we can share your room. How does that sound? That why you have your bed back and I still get to be near the bathroom when need."

"So you just going change the whole topic then? Ok fine, that sounds like a plan except you keep the bed and I will take the stupid cot. There will be no arguing on that okay either take it or leave it."

"Ok deal…Noah thank you for caring and worrying about me. I would be lost with out you."

"Don't mention it Berry kay. Just take care of that baby."

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~

"Berry get your ass in gear we are running even later then I do for glee!" shout Noah from the front door.

Today we had a glee meeting, an early Monday morning meeting. I can't help it when my morning sickness shows its head. Ugh why did they have to make the meeting so early? I mean really who wants to get up at this time anymore? I know usually I'm up before the sun, but pregnancy has really kicked my ass. Darn Noah and his cursing. I just want to sleep while I can with out have to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

Okay: Hair; check, Make up; Check, Clothes; Check, No Baby Bump; Check, Backpack; no check. Where the heck is my backpack?

"Noah do you know where my backpack is at I can't seem to find it." I shout down to him

"I got it Berry, member I told you take it easy that mean no heavy lifting. So I will just hold on to this for the time being now hurry up and get in the truck everyone probable wonder where we are." He said

Ugh he can be so controlling at times. Though I know he is looking out for the Blob, and me as he calls it. Just because he can't see my baby in the picture doesn't mean he has to call it that. Okay down the stair and out the door we go and into the truck and on the road we go.

I'm surprised no one has said anything yet about Noah and me together all the time or caught us leaving school and arriving together. But I guess the whole school is still on the Finn and Quinn getting back together.

Longest two weeks of my life I will tell you. Everyone looking at them and whispering "The Golden Couple together again." "They look so made for each other." "I can't believe he every date the Berry Chick I mean Come on Quinn is the hottest girl around" "Damn Finn Always gets the ladies." Stuff like that.

Oh yay we are at the school now and looks like we are the last one to arrive today. Oh Joy, wondering what we will walk into. As we parked and got out the truck Noah grab the handle to my bag and start walk towards the classroom. I walk beside him not having a very good feeling about today. I don't know if its morning sickness, or any indication that today will be bad.

"Noah"

"What's up"

"I don't have a very good feeling about today."

"So"

"So maybe we should just skip, I mean we are already late for glee so why not just call it a day and head back to the house."

"Why I am shocked that Rachel Berry Wants to Skip school today. What about are responsibilities to glee and school?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Noah you know you want to. So lets go."

"As much as I would love to skip out. I think we just need to deal with what ever is heading are way. So Man up."

Why can't he just agree with me and skip today. No the one day I want to leave and he tells me no. I really miss having my own car. Okay well I guess I will just have to suck up like he said. Oh gosh there is the door to the music room. Ugh I really don't feel any better about this. Please just hurry and let this day end already. Okay we are at the door and now we are walking in. And the Whole Glee club is staring at us. Why are they looking at us that way? God I knew today was not going to go well.

~~~~~~≤3†£≥ ~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thanks those of you who reviewed! Also thanks to those reading and putting my story on alert really means a lot. Sorry took so long since my last update. But I have been need at my home for family events so ya. Also moving soon so I've been packing which is blah since I have no idea where we are moving to yet and we are out of our place at the end of the month so ya… short time… sorry this is short. Sorry for any and all mistakes. Well Hope you enjoy and I will try and start the next chapter this weekend.

Also I Do not own any of the Characters.

~~~~~'≤3`~~~~~

**Noah's Pov**

"Why the hell are you walking in late to Glee with Man Hands?" she said with a sneer.

"What the fuck does it matter to you Quinn? I can do what ever the fuck I want. So back off." I said right back at her.

What the hell is her problem? Danm maybe I should have just listen to Berry and skip today. But why the hell they all looking at us? Just cause Berry and I walked into glee together.

"What the Hell! Will guys quit staring at us? Danm, what the hell is up with you guys?" I said.

"Why are hold Rachel's hand and caring her bag?" one of them asked but before I could figure out who said it. I was to busy looking down to see that we were holding hand and she look like she was ready to faint or bolt. Maybe both.

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" I said right back. Okay rather lame I will admit but damn Berry don't pass out. Come on just breath. Ok there she goes.

I look around the room and notice it's just the Seniors of Glee at this meeting. Danm it must be about gradation performance, or something stupid like that.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you Rachel. But your cell goes straight to voice-mail, and you dads…. What going on Rach?" asked Finn.

Or maybe not, damn it I forgot about Finn finally coming to and feeling guilty on how the whole break up went down. Shit, I wonder how long he's been trying to get a hold of her. Shit that must mean he told all of glee and this is what this stupid meeting is about.

"I…" come on Berry breath. You got this. "I don't live there anymore simple as that Finn."

"But your dad's told me you're… that… that you're pregnant Rachel."

Damn I knew her dad's would pull something like this shit. What the hell did they think that gaining up against would be a better idea to get some answer outta her or what?

"So." Berry said.

Laughing out loud. The looks on there face when she said that were priceless.

" So we want to know who the Baby daddy is, cause we don't need no more love triangles drama's going on in glee again." Said the wanna be diva Kurt.

"What does it matter to any of you? You are not my friends. We only work together for Glee and that is all. So if this meet was about all of you trying to confront me about my baby then I will take my leave now." Said Berry in her most serious voice.

"Am I the father?" asked Finn.

"Why do you care? You're the one who was cheating on me with Quinn. You're the one who broke up with me. So why now do you all of a sudden care about me. Just leave me alone. You have made my life Hell as it is please just leave me alone." She whispers to the classroom.

"Because I have a right to know. So is it mine or not?" Finn asked as he moved away from Quinn towards Berry now. Ok just waiting on the time for me to step in.

"Yes. It's yours. I was going to tell you when you broke up with me but you we're busy at the moment. So I thought better of it. Now if you will excuses me. I really don't want be here with any of you. Also don't worry Quinn he's all yours. Cheating ass and all." Said Berry with a strong voice as she turn around to walk out the door.

Damn she was been around me too much. Though it's a good thing cause she needs to be more of a badass and quite taking shit from everyone. Well guess that means we are ditching school today. Hopefully my mom wont get to mad at us, for ditching school today. But I doubt she will she's practically in love with Berry and trying to marry us off.

"Wait Rachel where are you staying at? I mean if this is my kid I'm willing to be there for it." Said Finn

"I'm staying in the same place I have been staying since my dad's kicked me out, Noah's house. Also don't worry about anything Finn, its already been taken care of so just stay out my life and I will stay out of yours." Berry stated like it's was the most normal thing in the world.

Damn no wonder why Berry was like my only friend. She doesn't hold shit back. She can be quite mean when she wants to be. Yup, its official Rachel Berry has been spending way too much time with me.

"Wait so you're not pregnant then?" asked Finn as we where walking out of the classroom.

"Why would you ask that? Shit she just told you she was pregnant what more do you need? The damn doctor's note or what?" I said. Damn that boy has a thick head, why would he ask that? Shit I hope the kid gets all Berry's brains and none of his.

"Well…err she said she its already been taken care of…. so I thought she meant that she… umm got it taken care of uhh then." Stammered Finn.

"Ya so she just magically though well since I'm not pregnant any more I'll just leave the comforts of my home and family and go live with Puck. What she meant dumb ass is that you don't need to worry about all that going with her and the baby. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked with a sneer, as I grab Berry's hand to pull her of the classroom.

"How far along are you Rachel?" asked Finn

"Little over two months. Now if you will excuse me I really do not feel like being here right now." Said Rachel as she dragged Noah out the door with her.

~~~~~~~``3"~~~~~~~~


End file.
